gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Veda
Veda (Sanskrit वेद, véda, "knowledge" also Slovak of "knowledge" called "Weda" in Indonesia) is the super computer of the organization Celestial Being in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Description & Characteristics Veda is a powerful super A.I. construct based on real developing technologies of quantum processing. Veda is interlinked throughout all of Celestial Being's computers, including the Gundams. The Gundams themselves possess an operating system that's interlinked with Veda for support in tactical adaptation and mobile suit combat. The A.I. system routinely searches the world and discreetly recruit agents into Celestial Being and actively monitors the world for sources of conflict. All missions have always been required to be approved by Veda and the Gundams themselves are interlinked with the system. Regarding member selection: It's unclear how Veda screens and evaluates candidates for recruitment into Celestial Being. However, the vast majority (if not all) of the people who ever joined Celestial Being were chosen by Veda. Veda somehow noticed very specific people and entrusted to them the secrecy of Celestial Being and its objectives. From the Gundam Meisters to the crew members of the Ptolemaios and even Celestial Being's agents, they were all chosen by Veda for specific qualities that they possessed. However, Veda apparently does not calculate personalities and teamwork between these individuals into the equation, as the Gundam Meisters have demonstrated a penchant for bickering, and have even gone so far as to pulling guns on each other and threatening to kill each other on several occasions. It is also known that those selected might not have agreed willingly, such as Gundam Meisters Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak. Several others were drafted into Celestial Being against their will. Those untrustworthy (and yet valuable) to Celestial Being were given explosive neck braces that can detonate when they become a serious threat. Marlene was eventually deemed trustworthy and had her explosive removed. In terms of capabilities: Veda is linked to the world's net, capable of absorbing a vast amount of data. It's unclear if Veda is capable of hacking since other Celestial Being members hacked for info; Veda is known to have classified government information. It is unknown whether the information was given by Celestial Being observers, done by itself or a combination of both. Its internetwork systems are no different than modern internet LAN systems, but on more complex scales. While Veda is technically a network system of many terminals of different size and importance, it possesses several large core terminalsGundam 00 2nd Mechanics that are important to the network. Veda can communicate with the Haros of Celestial Being, but it is unclear whether Veda has influence or merely communicates with them; it would explain the Haros' ability to perform complex tasks and reflective thoughts to the Meisters. Veda's systems are linked with the Gundams, providing tactical support as well as remote control of the Gundams. Although Veda is an all powerful A.I. construct, it's still just an advanced operating system. Like all software, it can be altered or controlled. It has been revealed that Veda has 7 layers of firewalls for such a situation, nevertheless Ribbons Almark was capable of bypassing all of them. Some low level sensitive data pertaining the profiles of the Gundam Meister's, GN Drives, and Celestial Being's mobile suit designs were taken due to unauthorized infiltration. Veda has also been manipulated with certain commands that affect all operations of Celestial Being. However, according to Hanayo, Veda has some form of internal resistance to being controlled by others even when after its 7 layers of firewalls are breached.Gundam 00F Chapter 10 It can also conceal some of its activities from its 'new owners'.Gundam 00F Chapter 18 There also exist several bio-terminals, called Innovades, that can telepathically connect with Veda through use of quantum brainwaves and GN particles as a catalyst. They can use this ability to great effect, like locating one of their own. When the Innovators connect to Veda, their eyes glow in a digital rainbow due. Veda is also capable of regenerating or clone any Innovade that is connected to it. An example was when Regene Regetta shot Ribbons Almark. After he shoots the fake Ribbons, another Ribbons appears to him serving as a distraction so that Ali al-Saachez can shoot Regene. History Early Days It is unknown when Veda was built although it is known that it was merely a theory during Aeolia Schenberg's time.S2 Official File 6 At some point of time, Veda incited an energy crisis on the world in order to facilitate the development of the power blocs so they can fund the construction of the Solar Energy System.Gundam 00 World Report sourcebook The plans inside Veda also included the disruption of nuclear developement in the world at all costs due to the danger it presented to humanity. As a result, Veda may have been involved in the de-nuclearisation of the world as Aeolia wanted although the exact role that it played (very likely information manipulation) is not known currently. World Armed Intervention Campagin Armed interventions Veda was used by Celestial Being to conduct armed interventions against any nation, group or faction that promotes war. If all went according to Veda's predictions, then the eradication of warfare would've been complete and permanent peace would fall on the world. Hacked/Compromised After the appearance of the mysterious Gundam Thrones, Celestial Being began to suspect that Veda had been hacked for information on the GN Drives, as the Thrones weren't within Veda's database and the fact that the Throne pilots knew the true name of at least two Gundam Meisters (Setsuna's and Lockon's). During Celestial Being's first battle against the UN Army's GN-X forces, Alejandro Corner, with Ribbon's help, remotely deactivated the Gundams through Veda's link with their operating system, rendering them immobile and vulnerable to attack; Sumeragi Lee Noriega ordered a switch to the new stand-alone operation system that had been designed by Christina Sierra and Feldt Grace, allowing the Gundams to function independently from Veda. Aeolia's Legacy In all of Aeolia Schenberg's anticipations, he calculated there might be a day that someone will misuse Veda and use it for their own purposes, void of his ideals. When Alejandro Corner found and hacked into Veda's terminal with help from Ribbons, he uncovered Aeolia Schenberg resting in a cryogenic stasis pod. He shot and killed Schenberg, but by doing so activated a system trap (a series of actions prepared to execute should Veda and Celestial Being become compromised) should Schenberg die. The full specifics of this system trap is unclear, but it activated internal programming that not even Celestial Being knew existed. It granted the real Gundams a new capability, the Trans-Am System and erased the personal data on the Meisters. As noted by Sherilyn Hyde, the system trap also caused the concealing of Veda's constant monitoring of the original GN Drives and their whereabouts, making such information invisible to Alejandro and Ribbons. Innovator Control Ribbons Almark and his Innovators group later used Veda for the construction of their own mobile suits and to control the Earth Sphere Federation by (among other things) concealing the atrocities of the A-Laws. In the conclusion of Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, Ribbons left the the original Veda main terminal on the Moon and transferred all its functions to a spare terminal elsewhere, leaving behind a non-operational Veda terminal for Fon Spaak. Fon then moved this non-operational terminal to CBS-68 Euclides to use as his own, and is eventually able to restore it so that it receives updates from Veda. Retaking Veda Celestial Being planned to eventually retake Veda to expose the A-Laws' true nature - if they would know its location. So Setsuna suggested that they ask someone who does know: the Innovators themselves. Simultaneously, Regene Regetta gave Wang Liu Mei the coordinates to Veda's core, who was able to deliver them to Setsuna before being killed by Nena Trinity. It was later shown that Veda is located on the Innovator's massive mothership, the Celestial Being (mothership), which is located in point Lagrange 2 (Moon's dark side). However, after Regene Regetta was killed by Ribbons Almark, his mind and consciousness transferred directly into Veda and later controlled the Veda, restricting and rejecting link and access of information to Ribbons Almark, therefore, disabling Ribbon's control of Veda and allowing Tieria Erde to control Veda. Uniting with Tieria After Tieria Erde died, his mind and consciousness were transferred directly into Veda. Tieria has become one with Veda and now has control of all that Veda has access to. Through remote access, Tieria/Veda took control of GN-009 Seraphim Gundam and activated the Trial System to paralyze all enemy mobile suits in order to save his comrades. ELS War For the next two years, Veda lay within ''Celestial Being ''and was eventually commandeered by the ESF and was maintained by the remaining Innovades. Despite being under the control of the ESF, Celestial Being still has remote access to the supercomputer via Tieria. Veda proves a pivotal part during mankind's first contact with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter (or ELS). Tieria had CB install a miniature Veda terminal onto GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) to sort through the massive amounts of information that result with communicating with the ELS; Aeolia Schenberg foresaw GN Drives, Innovators and Veda working together for the dialogues. Pics Gallery Veda Gundam Perfect File.jpg|Veda (Gundam Perfect File) Notes & Trivia *The name "Veda" may be a reference to the Vedas, a collection of ancient Hindu scriptures. *Veda utilizes Quantum Computing, in real life (though not as advanced) this is an actual field study being persued by Physicists and Computer Scientists worldwide. Articles & References External Links *Veda on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini Technology Category:Anno Domini characters